maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Hair Switch 360
The Big Hair Switch 360 is the first episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on October 6, 2014 in the United States, and October 7, 2014 in Canada. Plot Max Asher is a superstar snowboarder from Vermont. He wins the Junior World Championship for the second year in a row and he is moving to Blizzard Springs to train full-time for the Winter Cup. The family he was moving in with was named the Ackermans. Max would share his room with Alvin Ackerman, a 12-year old scientific genius who had a science partner named Jill "Howie" Finch. Howie had a crush on Max. Alvin and Howie create a machine called the Trash Pal, a fully interactive trash can. They had made it so that they could win tomorrow's Young Inventor's Fair. Abby, Alvin's older sister, arrives and says that Max is almost here. Howie leaves, and Shred goes downstairs with Abby. Alvin isn't too happy with sharing a room with Max, but his mom, Diane, tells him to give Max a chance. Alvin ends up agreeing, but right when Max arrives, he throws a snowball at Alvin. Max and Alvin's dad, Lloyd, begin to have a snowball fight in the house. Max goes upstairs with Alvin. Alvin tells Max that there was a lot of expensive lab equipment around his room that Max wasn't allowed to touch, look at, or think about. But then, Max takes one of his chemicals and mixes it with another and this causes an explosion. Max invites Alvin to come with him to an event he had tomorrow at Ski Mountain. Alvin couldn't because he had to go to the Young Inventor's Fair, and he wanted to dethrone Wendy Chong, his nemesis, who was intelligent and mean. She had won the last three years. Max shows Alvin one of his own inventions: "Woggles". It was a pair of goggles attached to a wig. Alvin then introduces Max to Mr. Papadopoulos, also known as Mr. P. Mr. P was a voice activated automated personal assistant he made. Mr. P isn't supposed to know who Max is, but when he does, Alvin unplugs him. At school, Alvin says it might take a while to make friends, but then, Max gets crowded by fans. Max tells them that he would be having a 50-foot jump at Ski Mountain tomorrow. Alvin is about to tell everyone about his invention, but the bell rings and everyone leaves. Max says that everyone was nice and gets invited to a bunch of parties. Alvin goes home and is upset because everything was wrong. Mr. P suggests that he take a walk in the shoes of Max. But Alvin takes this literally by actually putting on Max's shoes, then his pants, then his jacket. Alvin starts mocking Max. Max arrives at the door and hears him. Alvin puts on Max's woggles and continues making fun of him. Max is sad and he leaves. His agent, A.J. Speedmeyer, arrives and he thinks Alvin is Max. Alvin couldn't tell him he wasn't Max because his helmet was over his mouth and A.J. takes him to Ski Mountain. Alvin is about to tell A.J. but he begins to have a lot of fun being Max. Max walks into Alvin's bedroom and is about to talk to him, but then, Howie comes in. Max thinks Howie is robbing them, but Howie says she's a fan. She asks if he could bring Alvin's invention to the Young Inventor's fair to prove that he was a good person to Alvin. Max can't because he had to go to Ski Mountain. Howie pretends to cry, and Max ends up agreeing. Alvin doesn't come to the fair. Max tells Howie that if Alvin didn't show up, Howie would have to do it by herself, but Howie had glossophobia, the fear of public speaking. She says that whenever she does it, she imagines being eaten by a scary monster. Alvin starts telling everyone about his new moves, where he just names a bunch of things he sees. Alvin now has to make his 50-foot jump. At the Young Inventor's Fair, Max has no idea what the invention is. He calls it a time machine and he stuffs Howie in it to send her back in time. He closes it and when it opens, she has a sandwich Alvin didn't eat yesterday. Max says that this was proof she had just travelled from yesterday. Max, Howie, and Abby find out that Alvin had went to Ski Mountain. Alvin is about to do the jump, but Max stops him. Alvin quickly explains and says that if he didn't do the jump, Max's career would be ruined. Max says he thought Alvin didn't like him. Alvin says he was jealous of Max, but Max says that he was supposed to be jealous of Alvin because of all the things he had. They are about to switch clothes so that Max can do the jump, but then, Max hits Alvin on his arm and he accidentally falls off the mountain on the snowboard. He successfully does the jump, but later, he falls. Max visits Alvin at the hospital. Alvin doesn't break anything and he apologizes for trying on Max's gear. Max suggests to give Alvin a new nickname: Shred, because he did awesome on the mountain. Two girls ask for Max's autograph, but Max says that Shred did the jump. Shred gives them the autograph and Max and Shred hug. In a post-credits scene, Wendy gets 1st place. Shred then gives Wendy a stuffed raccoon and sets the Trash Pal to raccoon attack mode and the Trash Pal begins following Wendy. Quotes Trivia This is the first appearance of the main cast This is the first ever episode of Max and Shred Alvin claims that his parents ( Diane mostly) call him chimpuck. Alvin's old nickname is a refrence to the movie Alvin and The Chimpucks It is revealed that Mr. P knew about Max before he met him It is revealed that Howie has a crush on Max Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1